Arkham Heights
Places of Interest 'Arkham Heights Shopping Center '(Larceny 3 Site) This large shopping plaza features a Sands Department Store and a Best Buy computer and electronics mega-store. There are a dozen other stores, including a pet store, card & gift shop, discount clothing, upscale sandwich shop, travel agency, and other small retail establishments. Arkham police cruisers frequent the parking lot as the Sprawl-Mart seems to attract a small army of dedicated shoplifters. Teenagers are “sent on their way” from the parking lot almost nightly. After midnight, the place is a fluorescently-lit wasteland of discarded papers, errant shopping carts, and the echoes of traffic from nearby route 1A. 'Madigan Stadium '(Location) This small, well-maintained stadium abutts the Miskatonic River. Football and baseball games are held here, with space for up to 35,000 spectators in the stands. A large parking lot adjoins the athletic facility, and tailgating parties are common before big Badger games. The stadium is new, completely rebuilt in 2008 with concession stands, an indoor media booth, and even two luxury indoor viewing areas. The place is gated, and securely locked against intrusion when not hosting events. As the first of the great building projects of the revitalization, it is a point of town pride. So new, is Madigan Stadium, in fact, that no rumor or myth or murder has yet to transform it into a place of mystery and magic, making it a bit of an oddity in a World of Darkness city. The view from the northern stands over the Miskatonic River is fantastic, and miscreants occaisionally try to break in for tagging. 'Madigan Field '(Location) Adjacent to the Stadium and across the road from the reservoir lies the old University athletic field, named after former coach F. "Slip" Madigan, who coached both football and track from 1924 to 1949. His football teams won Division IIA Championships in 1926, 1927, 1933 and 1949; along with many track titles. Formerly the site of Badger football and baseball, with the construction of the nearby stadium, Madigan Field hosts women's field hockey, men's lacrosse, and men & women's soccer and track. The tiered aluminum risers seat 5,000. 'Masspower Transformer Station '(Location) Situated between the reservoir and the city proper, this transformer station controls all electrical power south of the river. The building and parking lot is surrounded by a twelve foot fencing topped with rusty barbed wire. Several eighty foot tall spires and towers nest in the city's electrical grid to this location, and the low bass hum can be felt as much as heard. Little patches of rust dot the towers, and up close the decay can be seen where welds have been done to reinforce the structures, and the pitted surface looks as much like a salvaged pirate wreck as a modern technological achievement. Several cameras point feed from all four directions, covering every angle, since this is such a vital nexus of power, and send that feed to a distant server location with a private security company paid by the city. 'The Mall at Miskatonic River '(Socialize 3 Site) Arkham's only enclosed shopping center is located off on the outskirts of town, at the very start of High Street. It is part of a retail mall conglomerate that owns and operates similar malls in nearby Massachusetts communities as well as across northern New England. Anchored by two national chains (Sears and Macy’s), the Mall at Miskatonic River offers 60 other shops and services. Just about any standard retail want or need can be satisfied at the mall. Numerous fast-food and table-service restaurants are also featured. Around the Christmas holidays, visiting the Mall may endanger one's sanity. 'The Old O'Tolley's '(Survival 2 Site) A crate of preserved pickles. A bag of stale buns. An ancient, dust-covered bag-in-box of Diet Rite Cola, long discontinued. A can of blue-berry pie filling, slightly swollen and dinged. No matter how many times the homeless search the old O'tolley's resturaunt, -something- to eat can always be found. Always with the O'Tolley's label, and always commensurate with the age and decay of the long abandoned and boarded up building, but always something edible. Among street-people the place is legendary, but also known for strange disappearances. Everyone knows someone who knows someone who disappeared scavenging the Old O'Tolley's, as if the fortune of the place demands some kind of human sacrifice from those who would continue to reap its rewards. No one with any resources ever finds anything of use or value in the Old O'Tolley's... only the truly desperate. This place closed down in 1989. Category:Arkham Heights Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Outlying Regions Category:Socialize sites Category:Survival sites Category:Larceny sites